The Life of Guard Captain Soul Spark
by SunriseEclipse
Summary: This story is set in my OC Soul Spark's adulthood. After his hard life as a school colt Soul Spark has found his true love in Heart Fire. We begin this story after their engagement and just before some big news. There are many OC's in this story that are not mine to fit the summary I will give credit ti them as they appear in the story. Rated M for future chapters.


The News

It was a cool day in Canterlot Royal Palace as the red unicorn guard captain walked with a nervous trot toward the royal work chamber. The captain had been summoned before both his princesses and he knew not what for. He was in his armor without his helm instead of his formal uniform after all he had been on patrol when the summons came, and he did not have time to change. As he entered he was granted a sight he never expected sitting next to the two princesses was the purple unicorn that was his big sister, and a white pegasus with a yellow mane.

"Ah there you are Captain Spark, I bet you are wondering why we called you here and why your sister, Twilight Sparkle and your fiancée Heart Fire is here as well," The white alicorn known to all as Celestia smiled at one of her most dependable guards and decided to let her sister Luna finish the sentence.

"Well these two were here on a coincidence to visit you so we decided to bring them in here to hear the good news, Captain Soul Spark you are hereby promoted to Squad Captain, and you will lead the newly formed squad eight." Luna smiled at the shocked look she got out of the normally indifferent stallion.

"What me a Squad Captain, but I umm I am have only been a captain for three months my princesses is it not too early to promote me again?" He looked about and both the princesses just giggled with mirth and both his sister Twilight and Heart Fire joined in as well.

"Oh dear Captain Spark, it is never too early to reward a deserving stallion" Celestia chuckled as she looked at her most dependable guard "I will let you go for now to spend time with your sister and fiancée, and to select your troops, dismissed Captain Spark"

Soul Spark, Twilight, and Heart Fire left the princesses to their own devices. They walked a little ways down the hall before Heart Fire unable to resist any longer tackled Soul in a loving embrace.

Soul blushed as Heart tackled him "Hey sweetheart, I missed you so much" Soul smiled as Heart hugged him with all of her affection as he stood back up.

"Oh Heart Fire I missed you too" Soul smiled and hugged her back and pecked her cheek.

Twilight smiled through it all as she stood watching her little brother with the mare he loved more than anything or anypony else in Equestria. She giggled as the two love birds stared into each other's eyes for a few moments of pure true love. She cleared her throat and made them both jump.

"Shouldn't we be going to your new office little brother" She winked and Soul looked around and spotted two guards standing not ten feet away and he blushed and nodded to his big sister.

After ten minutes of walking Soul and his two companions reached the squad eight barracks. He opened his office door to see a pill of résumés for recruits to the guards; he would have to look through those later on. He turned to his love, then to his big sister.

"So what do I owe the honor of having the two most important ponies in my life come visit me in the middle of my work" He asked it in a playful way not at all like the way he commanded the guards.

Heart Fire was the first to answer "Well I have some news, really great news but its private news love so it can wait until we are alone" That got both Twilight's and Soul's attention but they didn't push the issue.

Twilight smiled as she answered next "Well mother and father have been talking about who to give the Sparkle family armor to, and they picked you I well I wanted to tell you is all, and well I haven't seen you in a few months little sparky" She smiled and pointed to the glass case in the corner of the office.

Soul looked over at the case and froze, inside was the set of armor he had always imagined wearing. It was like the Royal Guard armor only it was pitch black with silver trimming, with a golden crest in the middle. He looked up and smiled as he mentally made a note to thank his parents.

He looked into his big sister's eyes and smiled "Thank you Twilly, umm can you give me and Heart a moment alone" Soul looked ready to tackle his lover in an intimate embrace.

Twilight nodded her assent and left the room. Heart waited for the door to close and for the receding hoof steps of Twilight to disappear. She then rushed over to her love and hugged him before smiling with her cheeks blushing like crazy.

"So my love what is your very good news?" Soul kissed her lightly on the lips and waited for her to answer.

She smiled mischievously "Well you're going to be even more busy when your commission is up love" She placed a small hoof on her belly as she whispered into his ear "We're going to be parents"

Soul froze for a moment as it registered in his mind. He was going to be a father, him a father. He couldn't believe his ears, this was the greatest news he could have hoped for. He hugged her tight to him and kissed her passionately. As he held the kiss his horn began to glow and in a small red glow and a soft pop he teleported them both to the living room of their cottage in Everfree Forest, he would have to go back to Canterlot before he was missed but he wanted to spend this wondrous moment alone with his fiancée.

"You're sure love?" Soul asked and when she nodded yes his eyes brightened to a deep "I am going to be a father, this is so great"

Soul hugged Heart and kissed her cheek before he moved away from her. He walked over to the cabinet in the living room and opened it to reveal a small set of nonalcoholic wines and special white lily bourbon. He took the white rose wine out and poured two glasses of the wine and walked back over to Heart. He handed Heart the nonalcoholic wine and he made a toast to their little foal to be.


End file.
